Realms To Race In
Here is a list of Realms you can race in. For every Realm you win you get a power. Check out the powers on the power page. Realms World Race *Volcano Realm *Shortcut Realm *Desert Realm *Hot Wheels City Realm AcceleRacers *'Canyon Realm': A Racing Realm that criss-crosses over a deep canyon with sheer drops. *'Chrome Realm': A Racing Realm that has huge silver spheres and gives racers a difficulty telling what is a reflection and what is not. *'Wind Realm': A Racing Realm with savage vortices of wind as well as tornadoes, flying debris, and swaying tracks. *'Solar Realm': A Racing Realm with solar flares and intense heat. *'Labyrinth Realm': A Racing Realm with a tangle of twists and turns that is infested with Maze Minotaurs. *'Blizzard Realm': A Racing Realm with vicious snowstorms, zero visibilities, fierce sleet, and deep snow. *'Cybergrid Realm': A Racing Realm with a supercharged track as well as a maze of 90 degree turns and electric countermeasures. *'Reactor Realm': A Racing Realm with toxic spills and patrol machines. *'Desert Realm': A Racing Realm filled with quicksand, dangerous rock passages, sandstorms, and giant scorpions. *'Micro Realm': A Racing Realm where all cars become toy size. *'Fog Realm': Little is known about the Fog Realm except that it was completed prior to the events portrayed in AcceleRacers. *'Monument Realm': Little is know about the Monument Realm except that it was completed prior to the events portrayed in AcceleRacers. *'Warped Realm': A Racing realm where there are no laws of pysics, not even gravity. It was completed prior to the events portrayed in AcceleRacers. *'Storm Realm': The Storm Realm is a Racing Realm with tracks that loop and curve around the sides of clouds, as if they were clinging to colossal mountainsides. The Storm Realm is an electrically charged world of flickering lightning and booming thunder. This realm tests a driver's ability to focus and avoid distraction. *'Swamp Realm': The Swamp Realm is a Racing Realm that features a winding track that curves through and around gigantic jungle trees growing from fetid swamp below. Giant worms, giant mosquitoes, and hungry creatures lurk in the shadows and are ready to take out the drivers. The track itself is alive and continuously growing, forcing drivers to constantly choose the best terrain at any given moment. *'Cavern Realm': The dark and daunting Cavern Realm features sudden turns and stops, unexpected drops and dips, and sections of track that veer into total darkness as well as falling boulders and giant bats. The Accelerons designed the Cavern Realm to test a driver's ability to drive in the dark while avoiding obstacles. As such, stalactites and stalagmites appear throughout the course. *'Lava Realm': Huge flaming boulders, lava eruptions and magma geysers are just some of the dangers that drivers face in the Lava Realm. With flowing lava a constant threat, drivers will need to master tire dexterity if they hope to stay off the sidelines and stay alive. *'Water Realm': The track in the Water Realm runs above, on and below the surface of the ocean. Sections of track that are completely submerged run through translucent tubes. Periods of breaks prevent flooding, but allow cars, sea creatures, and some water to pass through. Ravenous sea creatures wait for unsuspecting drivers in the darkness. The Water Realm will test a driver's ability to avoid hydroplaning and spinning out. *'Metro Realm': The Metro Realm offers a vast night-time cityscape to explore, eerily deserted and dotted with neon signage and streetlights. The interconnecting streets of this bizarre metropolis will force a driver to master the skills of braking and cornering. *'Cliffside Realm': Drivers will need to navigate hairpin turns while avoiding rockslides, falling trees and large flying vultures if they hope to make it to the end of the Cliffside Realm. Mastering the art of drifting (which means taking tight turns while minimizing loss of speed) will be essential. *'Ice Realm': With a track made of ice that can crack and collapse at any moment, the Ice Realm presents a chilling challenge for any driver with it being on a glacier. Competitors will need to be good at negotiating slick surfaces if the want to make it to the finish line. *'Neon Pipeline Realm': The Neon Pipeline Realm is a unique Racing Realm features a track running inside and around the outside of a huge pipeline. Drivers will have to race at all angles (and even upside-down) on their way to a win. Mastering drafting will take them one step closer to success. *'Junk Realm': The Junk Realm is a Racing Realm that will take drivers through a junkyard filled with scrap metal and rusty old cars. Piles of junk crash down on the track, threatening to crush drivers underneath. There's also problems with piles of debris on the road, magnetized lifters, compactors, wrecking balls, and a big metal fire-breathing dinosaur known as the Mechanized Destroyer. The Accelerons designed this realm to test a driver's ability to hit the apex of a turn. *'Ruins Realm': The Ruins Realm is a Racing Realm with an atmosphere that evokes Easter Island and Stonehenge. The Ruins Realm is peppered with colossal statues and stone buildings. With an ancient marble track that threatens to collapse at any time, drivers must hone their skills if they want to win. *'Cosmic Realm': The Cosmic Realm is a Racing Realm that features a track composed of colorful planetary rings that lie suspended in space. Meteor showers and black holes are just a few of the hazards that this realm contains. Drivers will need to pick the correct driving line to make it out alive. *'Racing Drones HQ': The final stop in the ultimate race is the Racing Drones Headquarters: a vast, tangled ruin of what was once Hot Wheels City. Strange machines and mysterious deadly challenges lurk around every turn. Only the best and most skilled drivers will be able to compete here. There are many dangerous paths and every turn lies a new challenge for the racers. They have to choose the right line if they want to make it out alive. *'The Sphere': In the race between Vert and Gelorum, after both racers have passed all the previously encountered realms, they entered a place where the track is surrounded by white light. The show gives little information about that place, except that the winner is supposed to win a chance to race against the Acceleron at the end of the track. Those are the realms that can be raced in.